Shop Killing/Dialogues
SHOP KILLINGS/DIALOGUES Dialogues Start Of Case *Chief Jones (proud): "Well Done ! for your progress on your last case" *Chief Jones (serious): "Now inside the Mini Market a young man has been found dead" *Chief Jones (very serious): "Inspect this area NOW!" After Investigating Mini-Market *Maxwell (neutral): "Like always, we must give the body to Nathan for autopsy" *Maxwell (happy): "We should look at this paperclip and this ripped photo, they may tell us something about the murder!" Autopsy Result *Nathan (confident): "Now, I looked at a wound in the neck. Your victim was killed similar to the last one, apart from the instrument was a lot smaller and the victim's throat was stabbed instead of slit". *Nathan (happy): "I looked at this wound, and although the killer was pressing hard. A person of a slim build would not be able to kill the victim in this way." *Nathan (smiling): "Your killer is atleast 150lbs" *Maxwell (happy): "Thank you! now we know that the killer is over 150lbs" Examine (Restore - Ripped Poster) *Maxwell (proud): "Well done for restoring that post..." *Maxwell (mad): "WAIT A MINUTE!.. Isn't that Ash Bison!" *Maxwell (serious): "This means, either our victim or our killer shares an intrest in gang members, or they could even be one!" *Maxwell (mad): "We must report this to chief!" Examine (Collect - Paperclip) *Maxwell (shocked): "This paperclip has blood on it!?" *Maxwell (neutral): "Let's give this blood to Grace!" Analyze Result (Blood) *Grace (smiling): "This blood belongs to your victim" *Maxwell (neutral): "What is the victims name?" *Grace (happy): "The victim's name is Gregory Rolles, he was a fan of the Vipers, and knows allot about them" *Maxwell (shocked): "So it was his photo in that shop??" *Grace (blushed): "Yes!, and the paperclip is your Murder Weapon" Next Chapter (Chapter 2) *Chief Jones (neutral): "I know the name of the name of the manager who took over this Mini-Market since Joe Stern's arrest!" *Maxwell (happy): "Who is it, maybe we could interrogate them!" *Chief Jones (neutral): "The manager's name is Scarlet Lohken, maybe she might know something about the murder" Talk To Scarlet *Scarlet Lokhen (angry): "GET OUT OF MY SHOP! Yes I do know who the vipers are, they destroy everything good about this district!" *Maxwell (furious): "NO NEED TO SHOUT! WE ARE IN HERE FOR A GOOD REASON!" *Scarlet Lokhen (confused): "What reason? I have not commiting any crimes!?" *Maxwell (shocked): "Wait! You don't know about a murder that took place in her last night???" *Scarlet Lokhen (stern): "Yeah! I saw his body, nothing else though" *Scarlet Lokhen (neutral): "Look about that dead guy, I didn't kill him. I would probably talk to Craig Daniel, there is a good chance he came in here last night!" After Talking to Scarlet *Maxwell (wondering): " Don't you think she sounded very suspicious when we spoke to her?" *Maxwell (shocked): "Wait hold on!, did she say Craig Daniel. We must tell chief about that and the poster we found!" *Chief Jones (serious): "So Craig is involved in this somehow?" *Chief Jones (serious): "Listen! Craig is a mobster, who is involved in lots of shady business! He is worse than Tony Marconi was! Hopefully we can learn enough about him in this case, and get him behind bars soon enough!" *Maxwell (happy): "Come On let's go talk to him!" Talk To Craig *Maxwell (serious): "excuse me! But we have to know this, did you go to the Mini-Market last night?" *Craig Daniel (sweating): "No. Why??" *Maxwell (devil): "Hmmm... Really?" *Craig Daniel (angry): "If you think I had a reason to go there, I did my weekly shopping on Monday!" After Talking To Craig *Maxwell (wondering): "I really think with that attitude he may be somewhere in this whole scenario?" *Maxwell (confident): "Anyway, there is no time to waste. Let's Inspect the prison, allot of inmates have escaped recently and it's took allot to get them back in!" After Investigating Prison Cell *Maxwell (wondering): "Another escape, really?? were dealing with a murder" *Maxwell (thinking): "I think this is Joe Stern's cell, he shares a cell with Harry Krane! Either one of them busted in last night, and came back afterwards!" *Maxwell (confident): "Let's question both of them!" Talk To Joe *Joe Stern (annoyed): "I don't know who broke that lock, ok!" *Maxwell (stern): "I'd watch your tone if I were you! Surely you know if this is your cell!" *Joe Stern (grinning): "Is that all?, Bye Bye!" After Talking To Joe *Maxwell (infuriated): "What! So he want's to play it that way!!!" *Maxwell (blushing) "ok. Calming down" Talk To Harry *Maxwell (stern): "Hey, Hey You!" *Harry Krane (infuriated): "Grrr! I don't have time for your sh*t! F*c* off!" *Maxwell (infuriated): "MIND YOUR LANGUAGE, YOU MORON!!" *Maxwell (stern): "Now Talk, what did you do last night?!" *Harry Krane (sweating) "Me, I was having a talk with Tony Marconi..." *Maxwell (sarcastic): "Sounds Cool!" *Harry Krane (sweating): "Cool!, NO.. We had an argument!!" After Talking To Harry *Maxwell (shocked): "AN ARGUMENT!!" *Maxwell (grinning): "Maybe this could all be connected?" *Maxwell (stern): "Maybe we should talk to Tony about this?, he could be involved somehow" Talk To Tony *Tony Marconi (smiling): "Yes, Harry and I had an argument last night, I think it was about some escape plan!" *Tony Marconi (sighing): "But No, I don't hate him, personally" *Maxwell (infuriated): "I KNEW THAT FREAK WAS HIDING SOMETHING FROM US!!" *Tony Marconi (grinning): "Oh well. let's hope I escape soon... I'm bored of this cr*p" After Talking To Tony *Maxwell (infuriated): "WELL LET'S HOPE NOT! SHALL WE!" *Maxwell (angry): "You know, REALLY WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BECOME REALLY ANGRY!!" After Investigating Shop Shelves *Maxwell (neutral): "Let's give the cigarettes to Alex shall we, these cigarettes may be our killer's" Analyze Result (Cigarette Butt) *Alex (happy): "I asked Nathan to check Gregory's Lungs, he didn't smoke..." *Alex (smiling): "So your killer must of had a smoke before the kill!" *Maxwell (disgusted): "Yuck! I really don't want to go near them right now!" *Alex (happy): "I also found traces of blood, that belonged to the killer - Our victim was an O- and the killer is an AB+" After Result *Maxwell (really disgusted): "Ok, . Can you do all the interrogating for me please?" *Maxwell (neutral): "I just read the files, and I now know that Joe Stern is a smoker!" *Maxwell (smiling): "But guess what else, He's an AB+" *Maxwell (confident) "How about we talk to Craig! this is our chance to pin something on him" Talk To Craig *Craig Daniel (sighing): "Yes, I smoke. What's this got to do with this case?" *Maxwell (really disgusted): "oh let deal with that!" After Talking To Craig And Analyzing Cigarrete Butt *Chief Jones (blushing): "Pinned anything on him yet?" *Maxwell (sighing): "Not much, we know he smokes... but that's about it" *Chief Jones (happy): "Luckily, I have found out more about our suspects...." *Chief Jones (smiling): "All of them smoke cigarettes, except for Tony Marconi" *Chief Jones (sad): "I guess this rules him out!" *Ramirez (shocked): " There's 1 place you haven't checked! The Prison Enterance" *Maxwell (shocked): "WHAT!? There's one place we haven't checked??" *Ramirez (thinking): "A Mysterious Person was seen. But nobody saw their face" *Maxwell (mad): "Oh forgodsake, I'm not going back to that nuthouse! We're dealing with a murder not a prison esc...." *Maxwell (confident): "Sorry , that was just me, this could all be connected.... That mysterious person could be the killer!" After Investigating Prison Entrance *Maxwell (confident): "This Surveillance Camera might tell us a lot more about the murder! Let's give this camera to Alex" Analyze Result (Surveillance Camera) *Alex (determined): "The Camera was pointing towards the main entrance most of the time.... nobody was walking near this area at the time" *Alex (happy) "I looked at the paperclip you found, this came from the broken bar in that prison cell you investigated... it was snapped off of the bar, and the killer took it with them" *Maxwell (smiling): "What would a paperclip be doing on a ladder?" *Alex (laughing): "I know, but that ladder had been broken before, and the person who repaired the bed was very stupid. They thought a paperclip would hold that bar on the ladder, that's why it was so easy to rip off!" *Maxwell (stern): "Why are you telling us about that and not what you saw on the surveillance camera??" *Alex (thinking): "Ok, I did get a bit of the mysterious person walking out of the prison. They were very sneaky not to get caught, so they went round the long way" *Alex (figuring out): "I can determine 1 thing... The Mysterious Person is definatley the killer. I didn't get much of them as the angle was bad, and it was dark. But......." *Alex (smiling): "Just by looking at them and zooming in, I can tell you that they are Male and wear Orange Clothes" After Analyzing Surveillance Camera *Maxwell (thinking): "Looks like we have all of the evidence" *Maxwell (disgusted): "Anyway, I'm letting you handle this arrest. Bust of luck " Arrest Killer *Joe Stern (angry): "OK, yes I did escape last night!! I did it for a good reason though!" *Maxwell (confused): "Ther is never a good reason to escape justice!! Or for taking a human life!!" *Joe Stern (infuriated): "HUMAN?? That guy worshiped those b*stards. And I escaped to get out of this horrible place" *Maxwell (stern) "He didn't worship them, he took intrest in them!!" *Maxwell (stern): "Joe Stern you have the right to remain silent, anything you can say will be used against you in a court of law!" *Judge Hall (angry): "Mr. Stern you are about to be sentenced for the murder of Gregory Rolles, do you have anything to say for your defence?" *Joe Stern (stern): "Yes I do! I did it for the mini-market, for the Industrial Area, for the City, even for all of you!" *Joe Stern (infuriated): "AND IN RETURN YOU WANT TO SEND ME BACK TO THAT HORRIBLE PLACE..... .....FILLED WITH A BUNCH OF MORONS!!!" *Judge Hall (laughing): "That's the thing... ...We're not sendind you back!" *Chief Jones (smiling): "That's the first time we've ever heard you laugh!" *Joe Stern (happy): "YES! You guys are better than I thought, I'm Finally Free!!" *Judge Hall (shouting): "Silence, In Court!" *Judge Hall (thinking): "Let me correct you there Joe Stern." *Judge Hall (angry): "You're not going back to society! - well atleast not today" *Judge Hall (stern): "Joe Stern! You have made no progress whilst in prison, and this court sees you as being mentally ill and a danger to even prison society." *Judge Hall (stern): "The Court thereby sentences you to eternal confinement in a Pyschiatric Institution for Crimnals" *Joe Stern (disapointed): "No Your Honor! I plead sanity. I'm Guilty please give me another chance ok!" *Judge Hall (angry): "SILENCE! It's too late to plead, maybe you should have thought about that before you were sentenced!!" *Judge Hall (sad): "Why should you be allowed back in society? You have killed 2 people" *Maxwell (neutral): "I was really hoping we would arrest Craig Daniel for this. I cannot believe we've arrested someone who was already behind bars" *Maxwell (thinking): "Well maybe we need to bring some people to justice twice! Well you did do quite a good job of doing so today" *Maxwell (happy): "I feel hungry, how about kebabs? Let's hope our next case isn't round the corner!" Additional Investigation *Chief Jones (happy): "Well done for solving that case, we are very proud to " *Chief Jones (suspicious): "Although Harry didn't kill Gregory, nor he escaped prison. He might have some explaining to do about the escape!" *Chief Jones (happy): "Scarlet also phoned up to tell us she was having problems, maybe we should assist her?" *Maxwell (smiling): "Well let's go talk to them then!" Talk To Harry *Harry Krane (happy): "Fianlly I get this cell to myself!!" *Maxwell (confused): "You think we really care??" *Maxwell (stern): "Now, were you involved in Joe Stern's escape?" *Harry Krane (devil): "No. I didn't even know he did escape!" *Maxwell (infuriated): "You Tell us the truth or and I will find something to make you tell the truth!!" *Harry Krane (laughing): "Haha! Ok, just waste your time trying to find anything... well there's not much in here ya know!" After Investigating Prison Cell *Maxwell (determined): "suprising, if prison security is strong! How could they not see Joe escape?" *Maxwell (confident): "Anyway let's give this to Alex!" Analyze Result (Surveillance Camera) *Alex (determined): "The cameras were not working well at time Joe Stern escaped from prison." *Alex (happy): "However I got a good clean shot of Harry Krane helping Joe Stern to escape, he was actually the one who broke the bunk bed ladder!" *Maxwell (confident): "Well, maybe that a**hole has some explaining to do then!" *Alex (shocked): "Not so fast!" *Alex (smiling): "I didn't get much of this part, but Harry tried to break this camera... But a prison guard caught him doing it" *Maxwell (infuriated): "It's about time Harry get's some then!!" Talk To Harry *Maxwell (sarcastic): "Hmm.. So we wasted our precious time didn't we??" *Maxwell (shouting): "Now you must tell us the truth! We have evidence you were involved in Joe's escape!" *Harry Krane (shocked): "Wow! Ok I was involved, does it matter??" *Maxwell (smiling): "Well of course it does! Now you must tell us about that and why you tried to break the surveillance camera. Did you want to break it so you didn't get caught??" *Harry Krane (thinking): "No, not at all! I broke that stupid camera. Because of Joe!!" *Harry Krane (angry): "I helped him bust out, and in return he doesn't help me get out!!! ...Then i wanted to break that camera to show rage. But atlast I don't have that b*stard in my sight anymore!" *Maxwell (stern): "Now for your involvement you must pay us a fine, or we will confiscate your biggest previlage you have!" *Harry Krane (sweating): "Ok! I don't have much here, so here you go!!" Talk To Scarlet *Scarlet Lokhen (happy): "Well Done for solving that last case!" *Scarlet Lokhen (happy): "I'm also very glad you have come to help me..." *Scarlet Lokhen (thinking): "...On my shelves recently I have found lots of cr*p that shouldn't really be here!" *Maxwell (confident): "Ok let's search your shelves!" After Investigating Shop Shelves *Maxwell (suspicious): "This box sure isn't supposed to be here!" *Maxwell (confident): "Let's look inside to see what we might find! This could be something dangerous!!" Examine (Find - Box) *Maxwell (determined): "This bag doesn't look clean to me" *Maxwell (suspicious): "Maybe we should find a sample off of it!" Examine (Collect - Bag) *Maxwell (shocked): "This bag might have DRUGS in it!!" *Maxwell (happy): " Well done for finding that sample, now let's give it to Grace." Analyze Result (Substance) *Grace (shocked): "Holy cr*p! The sample you gave me from that bag is from cocaine!" *Maxwell (shocked): " We must warn Scarlet about this!" Talk To Scarlet *Maxwell (shocked): "The stuff we found in that box was a drug!" *Scarlet (shocked): "Oh No!.." *Scarlet (happy): "Anyway, thank you . For helping me!!" *Maxwell (winking) "You can always count on . 's a genius at finding this stuff... Just be careful in case whoever left that there comes back for it!" *Scarlet (smiling): "May I thank you with this burger?" After Talking To Harry And Scarlet *Maxwell (smiling): "Well done for dealing with this case very well!" *Maxwell (excited): "Let's hope that we can get all of the killers in this district behind bars as soon as possible!"